


Three Words

by letsmakeitforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: I love you.Why can't I say those simple three words?





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A very special person who I love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+very+special+person+who+I+love).



> I have no affiliations with any character in here.

I love you. 

Why can't I say those simple three words? 

I love you. 

That's all Jongin wanted. To tell Sehun that he loved him. To let Sehun know that he loved him more than anything or anyone in the world. But he couldn't. He couldn't get the words out of his throat. 

Jongin had been through so many bad relationships that the once carefree, happy, loving person had put up walls so high that nobody could climb them. 

Until Sehun. Sehun who waited for him, let him take his time. Sehun told him that he loved him and he would wait for as long as Jongin needed. 

Jongin sighed quietly. All I want is to tell Sehun I love him. Even if it's just once. 

Sehun sighed defeatedly. Mybe he was wrong. Maybe Jongin didn't love him. Maybe Jongin couldn't love him. 

"S-sehun?" Jongin stuttered.   
"Yes Nini?" Sehun replied with a small smile.   
"I-I have something I want to tell you." Jongin managed to say after several minutes.   
"Okay, what is it?" Sehun wondered, maybe he would say he didn't love him after all, that it was a mistake. 

"I-I......" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Someday I will make an ending for this. But it was written for a girl who I love very much. I haven't told her I love her and depending on what happens this could be a sad ending or a happy ending. I love her and I wish she would see this. I know you'll never see this, but I love you and I hope you will wait for me to be ready. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this.


End file.
